


Training my replacement

by Silveey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveey/pseuds/Silveey
Summary: Lucifer is a knight and is training his student Gabriel to be the best, sadly the kingdom is rioting and poor Lucifer is stuck with taking care of his sick wife and daughtersCrowley is a baby girl in this and Beezlebub and her are sisters, enjoy this story being base of an RP
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 6





	Training my replacement

“Keep your feet apart.” I ordered as I gave another merciless swing at the boy. 

The nine year old did his best to block with his sword but he was still a newbie. He fell backwards onto the ground and glared at me with those rare violet eyes. 

He was persistent and hard working, but still a weak child. His friend stood by in awe at the fight as she held a bucket of water.

“How am I supposed to learn anything from just losing all the time!” He shoved my sword to the side as he stood up weakly. 

“Believe me, you’ll be more skilled by learning this way then me just going easy on you. You’re not confident in yourself, therefore you refuse to use any offense techniques.” I leaned against my sword as I lectured him. We’ve been going at it for hours now.

“Mr. Morningstar, you have a visitor.” Micheal pointed outside to the woman at the entrance of the courtyard. 

I smiled at Chloe as she held the baby in her hands. 

“Father!” Beezlebub called out as she ran in her dress towards me. 

I lifted her up into the air before giving a strong hug. “This is a pleasant surprise.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek before placing her back to the ground. 

“Mother said she needed to talk to you.” She spoke proudly, ready to follow me back to Chloe.

“Take a break Gabriel. Get some water.” I ordered as I walked off to the entrance of the courtyard. I placed my red hat on top of Beezlebub’s head, “Hold this for me and don’t do anything reckless.” I smiled down to her, leaving her with the two apprentices. 

“Hey.” Chloe looked ill. Was she not eating enough? 

“You should be home, resting.” I held her arms as I couldn’t help but look down at the infant in her arms, seeing the shiny red hair growing as her eyes kept looking up at me with amazement.

“There’s a problem, I heard the towns people might try rioting and I know you’ll be forced to stop it. “ She slowly handed me the baby as she explained. “There might be traps for the guardsmen so I need you to be careful.”

“You always worry.” I shook Crowley’s hand as her tiny grip held my finger. “I’ll be able to handle and calm them down like last time. I just need you resting at home instead of being my little spy like usual.”

“Well I can’t just stay home all day, I have to help you somehow or else you’ll get yourself killed.” She mocked as she held her head, looking a bit fatigued. 

“Let me send a carriage for you to go home. Rest up a little.” I slowly handed the baby back to her, not wanting to let go of Crowley’s little hand.

“I think our daughter has a little admirer.” Chloe grinned as she motioned over to Beezlebub wearing my captain hat and swinging the training sword at the dummy as Gabriel watched in amusement. 

“You bloody thief! Die!” She shouted and gave another swung, causing some hay and straw to fall out of where the neck is supposed to be. 

“Damn it!” She pouted as her bun started to get messy from the large hat on her head. The moment Gabriel laughed, she was ready to charge at him. “Are you mocking me!”

“Hey! That thing is sharp!” Gabriel shouted as he nudged away from the small girl. 

“Good! Then I can kill you!” 

“I’m not fighting a girl!” He hopped backwards when Beezlebub did a swing of the sword.

“Too bad for you!” She started to chase my poor successor. 

I let out a sigh and walked over and took the sword away. “Come now, time for you to head home with your mother and baby sister.” 

“But I nearly had him!” She struggled and poured.

“That you did.” I glanced over at Gabriel, seeing his face all flushed with a confused expression. Looks like I’ll have my hands full with him after all.


End file.
